


Nothing breaks quite like a heart

by Anzu_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed Hiiro, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited HiiAi, Unrequited Love, minor KohaAi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzu_chan/pseuds/Anzu_chan
Summary: After a crushing rejection from Aira, Hiiro falls into a depression.It all goes south when Aira tries to talk to Hiiro.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Nothing breaks quite like a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with Roka.
> 
> She ships HiiAi so much, that if one were to end up with anyone else, she made it sound like Alkaloid would break up and/or the other would die from a broken heart.
> 
> I swear I'll make it up to you, Roka.

He couldn't take it anymore.

After confessing his love and pouring his entire heart and soul out to Aira, only to be rejected by his friend, Hiiro just couldn’t take it anymore.

Hiiro was sure that he had misheard him or misread all the signs. Surely, Aira saying that “love” and “strange” are similar and then constantly calling him “strange” _had_ to mean something, right? _Right?_ _  
_ Apparently not if Aira's rejection was to be believed. He just... didn't love him like Hiiro loved Aira. The blond had made it painfully clear, with tears in his eyes, that he loved and cared for Hiiro as a friend, but that his heart had since long belonged to Kohaku.

After his horrible confession, which he was sure would go well, Hiiro had fallen into a depression.  
Anyone would notice that Hiiro, who was usually loud to the point of almost being annoying, was suddenly very quiet. He couldn’t bear coming out of his room and seeing anything or anyone that reminded him of Aira.   
  
Alkaloid, which was already touted as a group of “underachievers”, wasn’t practicing anymore and was forced to, at least temporarily halt their activities. Hiiro refused to talk to anyone in his unit, the least of all Aira. He couldn’t even stand talking to Tatsumi or Mayoi, because he would be reminded of Alkaloid, which led back to Aira.   
It always lead back to Aira.

This all culminated in Aira himself trying to talk to Hiiro at some point and Hiiro, who had decided that he couldn’t say cooped up in his room forever and that he needed something to eat, just turning around on his heel the moment he saw him and running away. Eventually his feet led him to the roof, where he couldn’t escape Aira anymore.

“Hiro-kun! Stop avoiding me!”  
  
Startled by the voice, Hiiro turned around.   
  
“A-Aira....”

He took a step backwards.  
  
“....you don’t need me.”

As he was talking, Aira took a step forward. At the same time, Hiiro took another step backwards.  
  
“Hiro-kun…? What are you talking about?”

One step.

“Stay with us, please.”

Another step.

“I’m sorry, my friend.”

Two more steps.

“? Hiiro, let’s go home.”

Another step.  
  
“....home.”   
  


Hiiro kind of wished for the simplicity of home, back when he was younger.  
Back before all this mess happened.

And with a last step backwards, Hiiro slipped and fell off the roof.

* * *

Aira didn’t expect it to go like this.  
No one did.

At most, Aira had expected Hiiro to get angry at him or maybe cry, but.. falling off the roof and dying was not an outcome he had accounted for.  
He had feared it could happen though. The moment Hiiro started walking backwards and got a bit too close to the edge, Aira had gotten scared.

He had hoped that he could’ve talked Hiiro back to his senses though, just like when Rinne was planning to leave for his hometown and Hiiro had fallen into a depression.  
Speaking of which, Rinne was uncontrollable ever since he had found out what happened. Not that Aira particularly blamed him, considering he would probably react in pretty much the same way if it were his brother that had died.

Aira didn’t much fear anyone who had to console him. Except for Kohakucchi, but he knew that Kohakucchi would be able to handle himself. It was one of the many, many reasons that Aira liked about him. Aira trusted in him.

Aira sighed.  
  
And then he started crying.

  
“Hiro-kun, you dummy. I told you not to go off somewhere by yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
